


You Are My Antidote

by circusofmadness



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tears, bottom!mew, lots of emotions, mild is forever teasing mewgulf, sex with emotions, top!gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness
Summary: Mew has been betrayed, destroyed and publicly humiliated in the past. He had never thought that he would find salvation through the form of a 22 year old boy; with big and piercing bambi eyes, beautiful plump lips and the most gorgeous gummy smile and he found himself lucky and blessed to be able to lay here, on his bed, in the boy's arms, listening to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat and feeling his warmth.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 396





	You Are My Antidote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aniella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniella/gifts).



> the idea of writing a top!gulf mewgulf fanfic after the thartype fanmeet in bangkok was stuck in my head, so i felt inclined to write this one. it's nothing more than my casual emotional smut ><"  
> still i hope you enjoy!^^

“What made you so vulnerable today?”, Gulf asked, looking over at Mew who has his head laying against his chest.

It was currently way past midnight. Both of them were extremely tired after today’s -practically yesterday’s- fanmeet.

“I don’t know… I guess everything…”

Mew answered looking up at Gulf, whose hands were playing with the strands of his hair, softly caressing them in a soothing manner.

“You know I have no plans leaving you, right?”, Gulf asked in his attempt to reassure Mew; to tell him that he _loves_ him; _that he will always be there_.

He only hummed in response.

Mew has been betrayed, destroyed and publicly humiliated in the past. He had never thought that he would find salvation through the form of a 22 year old boy; with big and piercing bambi eyes, beautiful plump lips and the most gorgeous gummy smile and he found himself lucky and blessed to be able to lay here, on his bed, in the boy's arms, listening to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat and feeling his warmth.

Mew might have been through a lot, but right here, right now _yes_ he could call himself lucky; and _fuck it,_ he might even call himself the luckiest man alive. He quickly found the chance to roll their bodies, putting a startled Gulf on top of him; his hands sneakily finding their way underneath the soft fabric of the black t-shirt the younger was wearing and Gulf chuckled; its sound echoing like music to Mew's ears.

Because _yes._ Mew was that whipped.

"Are you being needy now?", Gulf teased as he leaned in to wrap his arms around Mew's nape, putting their faces a few inches apart from each other. 

"You know that I always need you…", Mew whispered, leaning forward and kissing the awaiting, plump lips. 

Gulf only hummed in response, a smile creeping across his lips as he kissed back. It was initially a soft kiss; no tongues and teeth and insatiable savoring of each other. But that didn't last long ( _never_ really did), because quite frankly a few pecks and soft kisses always made them feel insatiable for each other. Tongues were now entwined and battling against each other and lips were tasting each other in a euphoric frenzy. 

After what had felt like an eternity, Mew stopped and locked his big and lust-filled eyes with Gulf's.

"I need you…", he whispered.

Gulf chuckled.

"You'll have me, you always do, you big whiny boy…"

Mew's hands grabbed Gulf's thighs, squeezing them tightly. 

"No. Not like that…”

Gulf in all honesty was confused to say the least.

“I don’t get it…”

Mew took one of Gulf’s hands and placed it against his chest.

“I want you to have my all”.

Gulf needed a moment to process this information. _Was Mew really asking him this?_

“Do you want me to top?” Gulf asked with questioning eyes, not really sure about what was happening.

“I want you to make me scream, the way I always make you scream… I want you to make me beg, the way I make you beg… I want you to make me weak on my knees, forget how to breathe and remind me that the sole reason I can smile with my whole heart right now is you…”

Gulf was astounded. He never expected Mew to sound like this; _almost desperate for his love_ , but he, without a second thought, attacked Mew’s neck; kissing and sucking on the skin, making the older man shiver at his mere touch.

“Mine…”, he whispered against the exposed skin of Mew’s collarbone, while nibbling and biting on the tender skin and Mew found his nails scratching the surface of Gulf’s back, making the younger groan and bite harder.

“I’m yours…”

Gulf moaned at the sound of Mew’s hoarse voice. His fingers started playing with the hem of Mew’s shirt; his fingertips slowly brushing against the surface of the elder’s toned abdomen, making him quiver.

“Take it off…”

Mew begged and Gulf chuckled.

“Take what off?”, he teased and Mew responded by harshly pulling Gulf’s shirt and taking it off in one move.

“My clothes… your clothes… I want to feel your skin… Please…”

Mew usually never begs and Gulf knows that. So, the simple sound of Mew’s breathless begging made Gulf lose his mind.

(…)

A few tugs and pulls later, both of them were left naked; their sweaty skin pulsating against each other. Gulf resumed to what he was doing before, with kissing and biting Mew’s now naked torso; leaving red love marks on his way that screamed possession and enjoying the way Mew’s nails were scratching his back, making him lose his breath.

Mew found himself lost in every kiss that Gulf planted on his skin.

Once the younger reached his lower region, he locked his eyes with Mew’s already half-lidded ones seductively and covered his already hard and pulsating length with his mouth, making Mew let out a breathless moan.

_‘God, Gulf…’_

The younger was bobbing his head slowly, tracing circles across the tip with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and Mew had become a panting mess; his right hand having found its way on Gulf’s scalp, grabbing on it and tugging his soft dark hair; his tip already leaking pre-cum.

“Gulf… I need you…”

Gulf slowly raised his head, releasing the hot length from his mouth and locking his dark eyes with Mew’s.

“How much do you need me?”

It was a simple question, but it made Mew lose every sense of control.

“I want you so much, need you so much… I want every inch of your body to possess me… I want you to make me only see you, only feel you… I want you to fuck me, until you make me forget how to breathe… _Please…_ ”

Gulf almost forgot how to breathe at the sound of Mew’s pleas. It took a lot of willpower to stand up to get the already half-used bottle of lube from the nightstand. Quickly he found his place again in between the elder’s legs as he poured a generous amount of the transparent liquid on his fingers.

He slowly covered Mew’s cock with his hot cavern again, while bringing his lube-coated fingers to his entrance. He softly caressed the delicate skin there and slowly inserted one finger inside. The sudden invasion made Mew’s body stiffen a little, so Gulf, releasing Mew’s member, started kissing and nibbling the inner part of his thigh to soothe him.

Mew was a moaning mess; his hands grasping tightly the soft, dark blue sheets.

Gulf kept moving his finger in circular motions, before adding a second one. Mew, completely new to all these sensations, let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. Gulf understanding his discomfort, continued trailing kissed all over his thigh, slowly moving towards his entrance leaving butterfly kisses against the tender area.

He started scissoring his fingers the way Mew usually does for him and Mew let out a deep growl.

Gulf almost lost his track when he felt Mew yank his fingers out and pull himself closer towards him, wrapping his strong, muscular legs around his slim waist.

“Make me yours, Gulf…”

Gulf took a deep breath, completely overwhelmed by Mew’s demanding pleas; everything felt raw and completely new.

“At least let me put on a condom…”

“No need… I want to feel you completely…”

Gulf’s breath hitched and following Mew's demand, he slowly started entering the elder, until he was completely inside. Mew groaned in a mix of pain and complete euphoria; his arms tightly wrapped around the younger’s nape.

Gulf always loved the way Mew would make love to him. He loved the way he kissed him and worshiped him as if he was the most precious and delicate thing in the universe. He loved being completely owned by the elder; loved surrendering to him.

_But this was different._

Being inside Mew was powerful and overwhelming, he felt as if his heart would burst.

Gulf’s thoughts were interrupted by Mew’s lips that were now kissing him passionately, urging him to move.

Gulf carefully moved out, before slowly thrusting back in and Mew’s breath almost stopped.

“Tell me that I’m not hurting you…”

Mew brought his hands against the surface of Gulf’s cheek, caressing the soft skin tenderly; his eyes sparkling.

“You are not… Please make love to me…”

Gulf started thrusting in and out in an excruciatingly slow pace and his lips were kissing Mew’s neck and collarbone, making sure that when people see him tomorrow they will know that Mew, _his beautiful, gorgeous Mew_ , belonged to him and only him and that no one should ever dare to come close to him and harm him or cause him pain.

“I won’t let anyone ever cause you pain again… I only want to see you smile…”

At the sound of these words, Mew kissed the younger male full on the lips, while moving against Gulf’s thrusts.

“Gulf, make love to me deeper… harder…”

He pleaded in a broken whisper against Gulf’s lips and Gulf complied, their movements starting to become uneven and clumsy and Mew without even realizing it felt hot tears escaping his eyes; because tonight felt too intimate and sacred to him. _Mew had never felt **this** loved before._

For a second Gulf halted all his movements and cupped Mew’s cheeks, that were now covered in tears, as he leaned in to kiss both of his eyelids in an attempt to kiss the streaming tears away.

“Baby, don’t cry… I hate seeing you cry…” He mumbled while nuzzling his nose against the elders.

“Thank you for coming into my life, Gulf… Thank you for bringing the smile, that I thought I had forever lost, back to my face… Thank you for trusting me, when no one else did… Thank you for loving me…”

Gulf kissed Mew passionately.

“Don’t thank me… You deserve all the love in the universe…”

Mew smiled; a pure, radiating smile and Gulf thought that he really, _truly_ , was the luckiest man alive.

“I love you…”

And with one long thrust he continued, slowly building up a faster pace, continuously brushing against the sweet bundle of nerves that made Mew scream like he never had before in his life.

“Scream for me—”

Gulf’s thrusts were faster and deeper, his hips moving in circular motions, while Mew’s hands were grasping Gulf’s thighs tightly, leaving nail marks against the naked skin and pushing him deeper inside him (if that was even possible).

Both of them knew they were close.

_“Gulf—”_

It only took a few more thrusts, before they both climaxed screaming each other’s names.

(…)

They were both laying on the bed, wasted and completely entangled, in a way where it was difficult to distinguish where Mew’s body ended and Gulf’s started.

Mew had his face nuzzling in the crook of Gulf’s neck; inhaling his intoxicating scent and absorbing his presence; felling safe and complete in the younger’s arms.

“I love you so much, Yai Nong…” He whispered against the sweaty skin.

“I love you too…” Gulf whispered back, while drawing soothing circles against the surface of his bare back.

(…)

Mew had been in a very dark place in his life before he met Gulf. He had stopped smiling; he had stopped enjoying the things he had always enjoyed. He had stopped trusting people altogether. And then Gulf came into his life; bright and smiley and broke down all the walls he had built from his past experience.

Gulf without really knowing him, trusted him immediately and with no boundaries or conditions and without realizing it he saved him.

“Without you, I would have still been lost…”

Gulf smiled and leaned his face down in order to nuzzle their noses, the same way Mew always did to him, and pecked his lips.

“But you have me now… And I don’t plan on ever leaving you…”

Mew chuckled softly and kissed the soft, plump lips back.

“Stop this or I’ll become even greedier…”

It was now Gulf’s turn to chuckle back.

“I don’t mind… I’m unconditionally yours anyways…”

And they both smiled, before finally succumbing to sleep in each other’s arms.

.

.

.

“What are these marks?” Mild asked teasingly while pointing at Mew’s neck.

“Mosquito bites…” Gulf deadpanned.

“They look awfully big for mosquito bites, more like cat bites, I would say”.

Mew internally chuckled, while Gulf was looking away.

“May I ask if this cat is 185cm tall?”

Mew laughed out loud, as Gulf exclaimed.

“OH SHUT UP, MILD!”

[…]


End file.
